Her Tortured Soul
by xMissWhitneyBexx
Summary: Spoiler for Season 10 Episode 11, The Forever People. JJ's world wants to crumble around her but is she strong enough to not let it crumble and not let herself fail? Follow on for The Word Describing Her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Bex again! Just because you loved my one-shot, The Word Describing Her, I am actually going to make it a story named this. This is sorta the sequel you can say. This chapter is just a repeat of the one-shot to get it started. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

"JJ!" Someone called the blonde headed FBI agent. JJ turned and smiled when she saw Spencer and Emily walking towards her.

"Emily! When did you get here?" JJ asked, giving her old friend a tight hug.

"Just a while ago. I wanted to see how you were coping after our phone call yesterday." Emily said, leading a sighing JJ and a concerned Spencer into JJ's office and shutting the door.

"JJ, we care about you and you are obviously not okay." Spencer added. "And when you're not okay, I'm not okay." He sighed and sat down next to her.

Tears started to slip down JJ's face and she angrily wiped them away.

"I need an answer." she said, looking at her two close friends. "What word describes me right now?"

"I think you already know, Jennifer." Spencer said, firmly.

Emily sat on her other side and sighed, holding her hands. "You're letting him get to you. Don't let him get to you." she begged.

JJ shook her head and lifted her hands out of Emily's before wiping her face roughly. "I'm not, I swear." she pleaded.

Emily smiled lightly. "I see it in your eyes. I had that look once. You're scared."

"Scared of what?" Spencer asked, curious to what the women were silently bonding over.

"Of him getting to you. Ruining your relationships. Your life. Look, JJ..." Emily started, taking a deep breath in and out. "You need to get over him. You need closure. Otherwise, you'll drive everyone away just like I did. Your son, Henry? He needs you and you being like this at the moment isn't exactly what that little boy needs right now. Will also needs you. Spencer needs you. Penelope needs you. Everyone needs you. And this? This little fear over a dead man? Yeah, it's not happening. I know you, JJ. Spencer knows you well as well. And you're strong. Fight this. If not for yourself, do it for your family. Your husband and son who wait for you everyday to come home to them. Don't shut them out, and don't shut us out. Stay in this beautiful reality where you are _strong_."

JJ was sobbing by the end of Emily's 'pep talk'. She brought her friend into a tight hug as Spencer gently rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Emily's right, JJ... We all need you and you being like this isn't good. You have our support, you don't have to suffer this alone." Spencer said as JJ moved from Emily to him, bringing him into a tight hug as well.

"I guess I needed that..." she chuckled lightly, letting go of him and wiping her face. "Thank you..."

"So, do you know the word that describes you?" Emily asked, combing her fingers through JJ's locks. The blonde nodded and sighed.

"Broken. But I won't be for long. I won't let him get to me. I promise." JJ smiled.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Your thoughts are welcome. x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating this. I've been focusing on my other Criminal Minds story, Spencer You're Needed so this was pushed to the side a bit. I wanted to get stories for both my favourite characters point of views. Check out SYN because it's really cool. Now I'm starting off this story about how JJ battles with her demons inside. Please note that this contains themes of dark nature and relationship strains. You have been warned x Also spoilers because I changed a couple of things.**

* * *

"Hey, you're late home today." Will LaMontagne commented to his wife as she entered, tired.

"Yeah, a friend surprised us today at work." JJ mumbled, placing her handbag on the couch. "How's Henry?"

Will gestured upstairs with his head. "Alright. I fed him and tucked him in bed. He was waiting for you."

"Sorry about that. Hadn't seen this friend in years." JJ shrugged, starting up the stairs.

"Do you want me to put your dinner out for you?"

JJ shook her head. "After seeing Henry, I'd rather just go straight to sleep."

Will sighed, following her. "Cher, it's not going to be good for the baby..."

"Fine! I'll eat. Jut give me a minute or so alright!"

Will looked taken aback as he raised his hands up in defence. "Sure. Jeez." he mumbled, going back downstairs.

JJ sighed and drew her hands through her hair as she entered her son's bedroom.

"Mom?"

JJ smiled and sat next to her son on his bed. "Hey there, Little Man. Sorry I was late. I had a friend surprise me at work."

"That's okay. As long as you're home." Henry smiled, kissing his mother's cheek. She returned the favour and exited, switching the light off as she did so.

"Night, Little Man."

She didn't receive an answer as the youngster had already fallen deep into sleep. She smiled softly and made her way downstairs.

"Hey, Will? I'm sorry for shouting at you. It's the stress and the hormones. I didn't mean it."

Her husband sighed and brought her into his arms. "Don't worry about it, Cher. I was layin' onto you too hard, I apologise."

He kissed her gently on the head and passed her a plate of pasta and sauce. "Pasta a la mode."

"With ice cream?" JJ chuckled, accepting the plate.

"Hey, it was what you craved when you were pregnant with Henry!"

"I have a tinkling feeling it's a girl, Will." she said, eating her meal happily.

Will smiled in triumph. "So what about your new friend? How's her pregnancy goin'? Especially with her little girl being kidnapped and all."

"Kate's fine; she's really close to her due date, now. And she's hardly new any more. And Meg is fine. Back home where she belongs."

Will nodded and grabbed his mobile phone from the counter. "Good. Good. I'll see you in bed."

"Actually, I'm staying up for a while. Baby won't let me sleep just yet." JJ smiled, rubbing her stomach.

"Then I'll stay up with you."

"No, you have work tomorrow morning. Go to bed." JJ ordered.

"Fine. Goodnight, Cher."

"Night, Will." She kissed his lips and watched him go upstairs. When she was sure he was out of view she started to text her close friends.

_**JJ: Thanks for the chat x**_

_**Spence: Any time.**_

_**Emily: Ditto x :) **_

_**JJ: I've just realised that all this stress isn't good for the baby, either.**_

_**Spence: Make sure that goddaughter of mine is alright, JJ.**_

_**JJ: Don't worry, I will. Right now, I'm eating dinner. Pasta a la mode!**_

_**Emily: Hmm, yummy. I have to go now. I have to catch my flight.**_

_**JJ: Sorry for keeping you.**_

**_Emily: It's okay. See you soon guys! x_**

**_Spence: Have a safe flight. See you._**

**_JJ: Bye Emily x So it's just you and me now, Spence._**

**_Spence: How are you really feeling JJ?_**

**_JJ: Worn out. Fed up. I won't let him win._**

**_Spence: Promise yourself and me that._**

**_JJ: I promise._**

**_Spence: Don't break it. I better let you go to bed._**

**_JJ: You better. Baby's tired. Night, Spence x_**

**_Spence: Goodnight, JJ &amp; Baby JJ xx_**

Her eyes widened when she saw the two x's at the end of his text. Sur,e he referred to the both of them ever since they began the midnight texts but her had never placed two kisses let alone one! She smiled softly as she held her phone to her chest, blushing slightly.

'_Promise yourself and me that.' _'I promise you, Spence. I love you.', she thought sighing.

It wasn't easy. Being in love with two men when you were sure that you were really in love with just one but had to maintain a safe distance away from him.

_**JJ: Baby JJ says goodnight xxx**_

The text wasn't necessary but she had wanted him to acknowledge the fact of the impact that his text had on her. She waited five minutes for him to reply and was about to switch her phone off when she received another text.

**_Spence: Tell her I love her. Now, go to bed. You're shattered x_**

How did he know? He knew her that's why. Smiling, she turned her phone off and placed her finished dinner plate in the dishwasher before switching the lights off and making her way to bed.

When she finally settled into bed, Will tiredly wrapped his arms around her bulging three month stomach. She sighed and placed her hands onto his before sleeping herself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! x**


End file.
